When an Ill Wind Blows
by Cherrie-san
Summary: This is about when Jon goes one step too far. Re-vamped :P to be set after Lady Knight. I decided to continue it, so hope you like it, been about 2 years :P
1. Friends to be Had

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are owned by the one and only Tamora Pierce. I own only the storyline.

A/N : This story has been completely edited so that it can be set after Lady Knight, so if there are any discrepancies, please tell me because I might have missed something. I know the chapters are still short because I haven't changed the basic contents of the chapters and as for the later chapters, I'm still experimenting with how the number ofpages ofa word document are displayed on this site P Anyway I hope you enjoy it. This time I mean to continue it since last time I lost interest half way and was extremely busy (doesn't really make sense since I'm now currently supposed to be studying for my final year of high school P)

Chapter One - Friends to be Had

It was the night of the last banquet of the winter season and Kel was glad to be back at the palace and all its luxuries after the rough lifestyle at war without its regular hot baths. She smiled feeling finally at ease knowing New Hope was in good hands while she was south.

The banquet had finished and the dancing had begun in the ballroom. Kel looked around for the Lioness, Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, the King's Champion and the first Lady Knight in over a century, Keladry herself being the second. She spotted her well-wisher for the 8 years she was in training and all the time after it, talking to King Jonathon in a deep violet dress that accented her violet eyes. Her eyes continued to roam the room until they found her friend, Princess Shinkokami, new wife the Crown Prince of Tortall, Roald. Finally, she met the brilliant blue eyes of the man she had been looking for; she went up to engage him in a conversation while others danced to the flowing music.

The night continued on with much merriment, until an angry shrill filled the air. All present turned to stare. The Lioness, in a state of calm naught but half an hour ago, was now red with fury. Her anger centred at the King who stood before her, calm and composed as always.

"I can't believe this!" the Lioness cried.

"What is there not to believe." replied the King calmly, a brilliant contrast of his Champion's mood.

"Three more girls have requested to train as pages, and you try and make me stay away again!!" Alanna raged, her anger mounting at the fact that Jonathon could find nothing wrong about that.

"The conditions for you are the same as with Keladry of Mindelan while she was undertaking her training to become a knight." the King clearly struggling to stay calm as his friend spat words at him.

"I have had to spend 8 years staying away from the one person who was making my dream come true for another Lady Knight, under your orders!" the Lioness was literally screaming now. Those who had thought to ignore the dispute had stopped unable to douse their curiosity and shock.

"I gave you orders to stay away from Lady Keladry to show everyone that she earned her shield on her own with no help from you to satisfy even the conservatives." Jon hissed, his calm and composure crumbling when he realised he could do nothing to stop this conversation before Alanna humiliated him even more.

Queen Thayet, Jonathon's lady, knew better than to join the conversation as all she had to say would show her support of Alanna and infuriate her husband even more.

"I can't believe you. I thought being unable to contact Keladry during her training was bad, but this is even worse! Are you even going to let me see the girls when I'm dead?"

"You have no right to speak to me this way! I make the decisions to benefit the larger population of Tortall. You are but one of my vassals. You have no say in what I decide!" even as the words left his mouth, Jon knew he had gone too far.

White, hot fury seemed to emit from Alanna's small, stocky form. "So be it. I resign as your Champion," her voice dangerously quiet, her rage had gone beyond simply yelling, "I no longer serve you nor your country." With that finally note, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving shock in her wake.


	2. When the World Turns

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are owned by the one and only Tamora Pierce. I own only the storyline.

Chapter 2 - When the World Turns

King Jonathon silently fumed despite the shock of the previous event. He knew better than to stay, with the talk soon to fly around in the still ballroom as all of its occupants stared at the door from which Alanna had exited with mouths half-open in a kind of stunned stupor; not to say he didn't feel like doing that. Crisply, he turned on his heel, and exited through another door behind him, slamming it in his wake.

Talk in the ballroom resumed after the people within its wall had registered the fact that Lady Alanna, had resigned as King's Champion and withdrawn her support for her country; and that King Jonathon had just stormed out of the room in obvious anger. Needless to say, rumours were being started and spread like wildfire.

Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak and his wife, Buriram, former Commander Buriram Tourikam of the Queen's Riders, shook their heads in disgust as their ears caught snatches of the rumours being born. No doubt more would be created with the number of people exiting the room all whispering and most probably dying to spread the news of their close friend's resignation. Personally speaking, Raoul didn't think it was anything to worry about as Alanna supposed resignation was most possibly a product of her famed temper, though with Alanna, one could never be sure.

Keladry was filled with great, but odd sense of satisfaction, though she hid it well behind her Yamani-schooled face. _That will surely teach _him_ to be fairer in the future, _she thought.

* * *

After Alanna stormed out of the room she blindly walked down the corridor, rage clouding all her senses. All who were unfortunate enough to greet her on her rage path, quickly jumped out of the way, frightened beyond comprehension by the violet fire that seemed to smoke off her very skin.

Her fury cooled slightly, as her physical body rippled when a cold breeze rustled her dress and froze her flesh; she was on the roof of the palace. She had no idea how she can to be here, but she didn't mind being in the tranquil air above it all, despite the chilling winds of this time of year. She walked to edge and gazed upon the serene white city before her. _All I wanted was for the world to have lady knights like me to_ _protect the people of the city and this whole god's damned country, to show the world that woman can do the same things as men. The world should be fair. Time to start again, I have spent so much time here, trying to achieve that, and where has that taken me. I watch my dream succeed, but it is wrenched away from me at the same time, by the one person I thought would let me help other girl succeed to be Lady_ _Knights while as the same time, watch my dream succeed. My time here is up._ Alanna sighed and turned to make her way back to her chambers to pack.

* * *

_How dare she?_ Jon raged, storming into his chambers. "How dare she humiliate me in front of the people who serve me? How dare she!"

Queen Thayet had watched her closest friend resign as her husband's Champion and then him storm away in anger. She was torn between comforting her friend or her husband. Either choice would hurt someone. She reasoned, and decided to follow her husband as she had no idea where Alanna had gone. Now she stood in the doorway listening to her husband blame it all on Alanna.

"You know you shouldn't have said what you did about yourself making all the decisions." she remarked calmly, her inner struggle hidden within.

"Oh, so you're siding with her now are you?" he hissed, turning to face her.

"I am not siding with anyone. But you of all people should know what you said wasn't true."

Inside, Jon_ did_ know it, but anger clouded his mind. "She has no right to question me like that." he roared.

"She does," the Queen replied, her resolve strengthening, "You are being unjust to her. You know how much the prospect of more girls trying for their shields means to her. You are the only one who can undo what you have caused. You have pushed away a close friend of ours."

"No, I will not apologise," Jon yelled, "Go away woman, and join Alanna since you support her so much."

Thayet shook her head and left the room.


	3. Queer Twists of Existence

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are owned by the one and only Tamora Pierce. I own only the storyline.

Chapter 3 – Queer Twists of Existence

Sir Gareth of Naxen, who had claimed his father's lands after his death, was stunned. The King had one chance to right the wrongs that had been caused, and yet, he wouldn't.

Gary was in a serious predicament. The friends are fighting and he is expected to side with one and not the other. As the Prime Minister, he had to side with Jon, but he like many others sided with Alanna. Keladry of Mindelan was an example to all that women could be knights. He had to agree with Jon that for all the time that Keladry was trying for her shield, Alanna should not be there in case of talk. But this was ridiculous. The point had been proven; women could be knights and without help from the Gods or the Gift, and yet, Jon wouldn't allow Alanna to even see the new girl pages.

_The biggest moral dilemma of my life_, he thought, banging his head on the table. Gary's wife, Lady Cythera, having heard wood connect with a person's head, went to her husband's side. Feeling his wife trying to release the tension from his body with her loving hands, he took one of them and guided her into his lap.

Lady Cythera knew of her husband's woes and encouraged him to tell her all, to free his mind. Gary gladly obliged.

"Well, it's always best to deal with the heart of the problem."

He looked at her, his part in the scheme of things suddenly clear. "Jon." he concluded.

Lady Cythera's only response was to smile, receiving a kiss for her help.

* * *

Queen Thayet majestically glided down the palace's corridors, fighting the urge to run while making a general search for her friend, to whom she owed so much. She had already tried Alanna's rooms only to find she had already packed and gone. Thayet tried desperately not to burst into tears as she saw still no trace of her friend, praying that Alanna had not left the palace yet. As the night wore on, she climbed up to the roof, as a last resort since she knew how cold it was up there and how much Alanna detested the cold. _And to think she wants to leave now in this cold_, Thayet thought wryly.

She looked far towards the capital of the country she co-ruled, and towards the large expanse of darkness that was the Royal Forest. Sighing, she walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. In the courtyard below by the dim light that flowed from the windows and doors of the palace, Thayet saw a beautiful figure in a flowing dress of emerald green with dark hair, ride into the courtyard on a horse the colour of cream, as regal looking as its rider. As she watched the green-clad Lady ride into the courtyard, she saw a small figure with hair copper coloured hair that could be distinguish from even the dim lighting and the height from which Thayet view her, ride out into the night on a stallion of gold; Alanna's horse.

A/N: I know this Chapter is very short but I really wanted to stop it there. I'll write a longer one next time, but usually I'm not quite sure what is too much or too little. Sorry to those who wanted me to stick to just one character view per chapter but I like to establish all the characters that need to be present in the scheme of things.


	4. Ghostly Enigma

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are owned by the one and only Tamora Pierce. I own only the storyline.

Chapter 4 - GhostlyEnigma

"Alanna." Queen Thayet roared at the top of her lungs, the strong winds felt on the top of the palace aiding her voice with distance and speed. Knowing that Alanna would have heard her, she started to stress when her friend didn't acknowledge that fact.

Thayet turned and ran down the stairs, disregarding all rules of majesty and grace a woman of her status should show. She passed many people on her way through the palace and narrowly missed colliding with many more. Finally, she reached the double doors which lead to the courtyard. She was just in time to see her friend disappear into the night riding towards the capital. Thayet hung onto one of the double doors, tears of frustration falling down her face. She couldn't help it but she felt like kicking something. Thayet felt angry with herself for failing to stop Alanna from leaving.

* * *

Sir Nealan of Queenscove stared out into the courtyard as he watched a beauty of such elegance that he wanted to fall to his knees in reverence. To his eyes time seemed to have slowed as a beautiful maiden on a cream coloured mare rode towards the main entrance double doors of the palace. The lady was dressed in an emerald green flowing dress, skirts and folds of fabric whipped around her. Her hair flew in midnight black curls behind her as she rode on. The beautiful mare bearing her imposed the same elegant grace as her rider. Both rider and mare seemed to glow with a faint white brilliance giving Neal the impression of a goddess. The young knight was captivated by the maiden before him that everything else seemed to melt away. 

"Alanna."

Neal snapped back to reality with that cry from the above. He looked up just in time to see the Queen leave the roof. He turned back to the City Gate where he had wanted to catch his former knight-mistress before she left. He swore under his breath as he watched Alanna disappear beyond the gate.

Suddenly, a hand slammed down onto his shoulder.

"Where did she go?" Roald asked, his tense hand still on his friend's shoulder gripping it tightly.

"Alanna?" he inquired. Turning around he noticed some of his friends standing there including Kel.

Roald shook his head "No, the lady who rode into the courtyard before on a cream mare."

Alarmed for a reason he knew not, Neal turned to view the courtyard once more to find the lady had indeed disappeared.

Roald asked some of the guards on duty whether or not they had seen where the lady had disappeared. All who were asked did not know. Neal suspected strong magic was afoot.

* * *

As her frustration continued to plague her while she stood outside in the courtyard, Thayet felt a strong firm hand grip her shoulder. She turned to find Raoul standing beside her, staring at the City Gate. 

"She's gone, isn't she?" his voice was quiet as he continued to look at the gate through which Alanna had left.

Thayet nodded unable to get her voice to work due to the lump in her throat that had formed in her attempt to not cry out in frustration. She heard Raoul sigh.

Thayet finally got a hold of herself and swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Please bring her back."

Again Raoul sighed. "This is Alanna we're talking about. No matter what anyone says, she won't listen. The only person who can undo what has been done is...

"Jon." she said with him.

Thayet clenched her fist in further frustration. "He refuses." she hissed through clenched jaws.

"I know."


	5. The Eternal Oracle

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are owned by the one and only Tamora Pierce. I own only the storyline.

Chapter 5 - Eternal Oracle

Light hit the eastern wall of the palace marking the arrival of dawn with its first rays.

The light hit Thayet's eyes, blinding her and at the same time penetrating her depression. She sighed and unfolded her self from the couch in her and Jon's chambers where she had spent the rest of the night. _Life is so complicated,_ she thought. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Thayet groaned wanting more than to stay in solitude for the moment.

She sighed once more before opening the door to reveal a sleepy Gary. It just occurred to her that Jonathon hadn't returned last night.

"Have you seen Jonathon?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, God's above! I've looked everywhere. And then I re-looked everywhere!" he exclaimed rubbing his blood-shot eyes.

"Give it a rest before you collapse." Thayet stepped out of the way to admit him.

Gary gladly walked in and fell onto the couch. After a while of silence he spoke. "Something needs to be done. Jon's blown it this time for her to resign. Now that I come to think of it, I haven't seen Alanna either during my search."

"I don't think you would. I saw her ride out about half an hour after the incident in the hall."

He swore. "Great, well you can really patch things up with the two of them in two different places." he said attempting to be sarcastic.

"Didn't you see Raoul? He knew that she'd left."

"No, I didn't."

"How long have you been looking?"

"Um.. a couple of hours. Gods, you'd think I'd find him after spending hours looking for him." he sighed.

"Go to sleep for a bit. You need it; the white around your eyes have turned bright red." Gary smiled faintly, sighed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Sunset saw everyone in the banquet hall once more. The King acted as though nothing had happened yesterday, which only angered Kel. Schooling her face, she showed none of the emotions she felt; else her friends surrounding her would find out what she thought of the King, Roald among them. 

On the other side of hall, Thayet, Gary, Raoul and Buri were talking amongst themselves, the King occasionally throwing them looks of contempt at their congregation. They were discussing who to mend the rift between Alanna and Jon for the good of the country. They had just decided that Thayet and Gary would deal and with Jon, and Raoul and Buri with Alanna, when a bright light erupting from the middle of the room broke through their conversation. Jon leapt to his feet.

The white light grew as the people closest to it backed away. The light began to fade and the outline of a figure could be seen. Clearer and clearer the image grew until a beautiful maiden could be seen surrounded by the light that was now bearable to most eyes. The beautiful maiden wore a emerald green flowing dress. Black curly hair cascaded down her back to her waist, adorned with little white flowers, while sky blue eyes light her perfect face.

Neal pinched Roald's arm, "That's the lady on the mare from last night."

"I know." Roald whispered, rubbing his arm.

All in the room were stunned by the maiden's beauty. Melodies played on her voice as she spoke the words of prophecy.

"_Hail ye all,  
I, the Eternal Oracle,  
Stand before you now,  
Today is the day,  
The beginning of the end,  
And the end of the beginning. _

Hearts have been broken,  
But one in particular,  
Away has gone the saviour.  
Peace reigns a while,  
But the falcon is needed.  
Fire will reach the sky  
Cities will be destroyed  
The falcon will perish.

From the ashes of the dead  
Hope will be re-kindled.  
Fire encased in stone  
Will mark its beginning.  
Despair not,  
The Saviour will return."

When the Oracle finished, the light intensified and grew. When it receded, the Oracle was gone, but silence remained. Everyone looked around nervously unsure what the prophecy meant. With everyone in a state of nervousness, the banquet ended.


	6. Hearsay Predicaments

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are owned by the one and only Tamora Pierce. I own only the storyline.

Chapter Six - Hearsay Predicaments

Rumours flew around like rumours do as soon as the Sun had risen above the horizon. The most abundant were thoughts about the Gods turning their backs on the monarch. How they came to that conclusion was little surprise yet still unexpected. Not yet a day had passed since the Oracle had presented her prophecy and the entire palace was abuzz with stories and tales, some more relevant than others.

As soon as Raoul left his room the next morning, his ears were assailed by endless conversations from the surrounding halls. Courtiers, servants, men-at-arms, doormen, maids, cooks, mages and probably all the animals were conversing while going about their daily lives in a rush of movement. Raoul stood outside his room mouth hanging open, stunned at the hive of activity outside his usually peaceful suits of rooms.

"Raoul, why are you still standing at the door like a stunned boar, I thought you were going to see Flyn?" Buri came up beside him and took in all the frenzied activity outside their door. "I think you'd better run because it looks like they might trample you if you move any slower."

Raoul laughed. "The same goes for you except more so for you since you're so short." Buri served him a punch on the arm and he laughed once more. "Good luck finding Numair."

He planted a kiss on top of her head before joining the hordes of people outside, Buri shortly following suit.

* * *

Fine red veins snaked across the whites of Thayet's eyes. She had not slept the whole night feeling the press of time upon her. The prophecy was strong in her mind but getting Alanna to come back was foremost in her mind. She could assume that the Saviour from the prophecy was Alanna and thus she would come back but the question was _when_ and if the Saviour really was Alanna. 

Either way, Jon and Alanna have to make up and hopefully she will resume her role as King's Champion of Tortall. The Lioness was a symbol of Tortall, present in many of its legends and tales, and all around in other countries she was well known. Despite controversy over her shield and other ideas about her sorcery and gender, she was still well-like by many in the country and her deeds for her country could not really be disputed. Her resignation could be detrimental to their future if the King would be so ready to dismiss a hero of his country despite it being her choice.

Thayet suppressed a growl as she unfolded herself from the couch she had spent a second night upon. It was imperative that she and Gary make Jon see reason. He has played the role of King of Tortall so well for so long to fail now.

She pulled open the door to leave just as Gary was about to knock on the door. "I've found him he's in the catacombs. Do you want to do this together or separately?"

Thayet thought about it for a moment before replying, "We'll go separately, he'll suspect we're ganging up on him if we go together demanding the same thing. You should probably go first since he wouldn't listen to me last I saw him."

Gary nodded and left.

The sounds of all the palace residents gossiping made her sigh. She knew people would talk and all the wild tales people would believe simply because they _could_ choice from a variety of tales to believe. It would be difficult to stem the flow and she didn't even bother trying as passers-by stopped to question her because until all was resolved, the blank spots within the truth would have it condemned before it could leave another's lips.

She sighed once more and made her way to Numair Salmalín's room.

* * *

Looking around the room he had as a page, Neal could help but reminisce about times gone by. All of the former pages who had once occupied this room had once again taken temporary residence as well as a few other friends. Only difference was that they were all older and world-knowledgeable having seen more of the real world. 

"Esmond, you're taking up too much room, shove over or the rest of us will fall off the bed." Owen wailed from one side of the bed.

"I can't! I'm already squashed into the bedpost; I'll probably have its permanent imprint on my side when I get up." Sure enough he was, and Neal suppressed a laugh. They had also grown.

"Does anyone know where the Lioness is? Is she at Pirate's Swoop?" Esmond asked.

Neal shook his head. "I've spoken to George; she hasn't come his way, unless he's lying, of course." There was silence for a while.

"I don't understand the prophecy; it speaks of a Saviour and a Falcon but who are they talking about?" Merric cried frustrated from the prophecy's perplexity and the arm chair he and Iden were squished into.

From her corner of the bed, Kel spoke up, "I think we can assume the Saviour could be the Lioness. The Falcon however could be anyone."

"The Lioness and the Falcon could be the same person." Seaver pointed out.

"A Lioness and a Falcon are very different creatures." Merric retorted. Seaver shrugged.

Roald's quiet, commanding voice quieted all the murmurings in the room that had started, "What I want to know is what this doom is. _'Peace reigns a while… Fire will reach the sky Cities will be destroyed'_. Why did the Oracle arrive a day before she spoke her prophecy?"

"'_Peace reigns a while'_ means…"

Neal interrupted, "It means we have time. Now we need to use it wisely, we need to know what's going on."

"There's no point me asking my parents, we're going to get nothing out of them." Roald replied. "We need someone who will answer our questions on our own terms."

Neal smiled, "I think we should talk to Master Numair."

A/N : Well that's the last chapter I have for the moment, I'll write when I can since I'm actually supposed to be putting effort into some other piece of writing for my HSC and not stuff like this or so my parents say :P Btw, I know there's a few things missing like Yuki and Neal, Shinko and Roald, possibly Kel and Dom :P but since I started this before Lady Knight came out and didn't want to change too much I have left it out for now.


End file.
